


You Can Be Saved

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Confrontations, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Lightsaber Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Ahsoka Tano returns to the Jedi Temple to confront Darth Vader, and save Anakin Skywalker





	You Can Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on Tumblr.

“Don’t make me kill you.” 

What had become of her Master? How could she have missed this, missed _him,_ becoming something so unbearably dark? There was a cold calculation behind his eyes, something she'd never seen in him before. The dazzling blue was long gone, replaced with a ring of icy gold. 

Darth Vader - _Anakin,_ swung his blade again, that same familiar blue - advancing threateningly towards Ahsoka. 

“I’ve lost too much.” Her former Master continued. “Do not make me lose you too.” 

“You haven’t lost me.” Ahsoka countered. “You’ve lost yourself, Skyguy. I want to bring you _back_.” 

“Then you’re more foolish than I thought, my former Padawan.” 

He surged forward, bringing his blade down towards Ahsoka, who quickly blocked it with her own. She pushed him back, blocking him again as he swung back at her. She didn't lift her blade to attack, no, even in spite of everything he's become, she wouldn't fight him, she would only defend herself. 

“Where’s Master Obi-Wan?!” Ahsoka shouted over the hum of their lightsabers. “Did you cut him down with all the rest? Your own master?!”

Anakin roared, increasing the force of his strikes. 

“And Rex? Did he try to stop you? Did you kill him, after everything the two of you have been through?!” Ahsoka pushed back, leaping out of the way as Anakin rushed her again. “And what about Padme?” 

For a moment, something flickered in Anakin’s eyes. 

“What would Padme do if she could see you, see what you’ve become?”

The flicker of light was gone as soon as it had arrived. He arced his blade again with a primal yell. “I did this to protect her!” 

“You were deceived!” Ahsoka screamed, blocking his attack. She met his eyes. They weren’t his eyes anymore. This was not her master anymore. Anakin grit his teeth, shot his hand forward. One quick surge of the Force and Ahsoka was on her back, lightsaber flying from her hand. Anakin pointed his blade at her neck. 

“You’re going to kill me next?” Ahsoka asked softly. “Kill me, and you only condemn yourself further. Let me help you, Master.” 

That hesitation yet again, that flicker of light. Anakin grit his teeth, lifted his lightsaber - 

\- and brought it down on Ahsoka’s lightsaber instead, cutting it cleanly in two.

“Get out of here.” He snarled. “You are a Jedi no longer, you are no threat to me. You have no business here. Leave, before I change my mind!” 

He turned, abandoning Ahsoka and stalking back towards the Temple. Ahsoka watched him go, rose to her feet. 

He let her live. 

 _Anakin_ let her live. 

Anakin could be saved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
